tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
The Return of Stormfront
Log Title: The Return of Stormfront Characters: Stormfront, Spike Location: Autobot City Date: August 2019 TP: The Fallen 'Summary: Spike is awakened by a visitor from the future. Or at least he hopes it's the case. Because if this is another prank, there'll be hell to pay. ' ''As logged by '' Spikewitwicky Within Autobot City (Radio) Stormfront sends you a radio transmission, ' Pssst Hey ummm Spike. I need to speak with you.' (Radio) You transmit, "Dusty? Are you...on Earth?" to Stormfront. (Radio) Stormfront sends you a radio transmission, ' Yes....sort of. I am in Metroplex on the second floor.' (Radio) You transmit, "*mumbles* Fine...jus' a second" to Stormfront. (Radio) You transmit, "*mumbles* Fine, I'm on the second floor...you DO realize it's 2:30 a.m. - I know it's prolly earlier on Cyb'tron..." to Stormfront. (Radio) Stormfront sends you a radio transmission, 'fine...just stay there. And please refrain from freaking out. I will head in your direction if that would make you happier.' (Radio) You transmit, "*mumbles* Fine...." to Stormfront. Officer's Quarters - Residential Complex - Autobot City The officer's quarters are located in the upper towers of the Residential Complex. Ultra Magnus has a commanding view of the City from his quarters; those of Elita One and Optimus Prime look out over the countryside outside the City. Plaques mark doors leading to the domiciles of Jazz, Prowl, and Wheeljack, and there is a study tucked into one corner of the building. Overall, the hallways here are quiet, not at all like the boisterous chatter-filled corridors of the enlisted barracks. Perhaps the weight of command weighs a bit more heavily here, or the commanders reserve this floor for quiet speculation out of mutual agreement. Contents: Spike Obvious exits: leads to Optimus Prime's Quarters - Residential Complex - Autobot City. own leads to Barracks - Residential Complex - Autobot City. ut leads to Walkways - Upper Level - Autobot City. leads to Prowl's Quarters - Residential Complex - Autobot City. leads to Lift - Comm Tower - Autobot City. Stormfront comes in from Walkways - Upper Level - Autobot City. Stormfront has arrived. Spike calls into the communicator "It's too late at night to be freaked out. Are you in trouble?" (Radio) Stormfront sends you a radio transmission, 'I don't believe I am. But something has indeed come up.' Spike turns around as someone approaches. He remains still. The gentle thud of a large Autobot can be heard heading down the hall before coming to the door. There is a pause before he moves to allow the hall doors to open and allow him access to the Officer's quarters area. The imposing figure moves closer to SPike's position. And while the mech himself may not be quite recognizable due to the darker shading, the decal on his chest is the same. Stormfront keeps his voice soft as he speaks. "It has been a while Spike Witwicky" GAME: Spike PASSES a COURAGE roll of Immense difficulty. Spike stands rigid. He breathes out his nose and gulps...HARD. He looks around and reaches in for his communicator. You say, "Dusty? Are you OK?"" Stormfront very carefully kneels in front of the now much smaller human. The mischievous grin is still there at least. But the blade edged turrets are new. He chuckles. And it's a deeper more mature chuckle that probably resonates in the hall. "Dusty.....sort of. I am called Stormfront by most. And I believe we are both okay....I remember everything that has occurred. But there was apparently some need for myself." Spike tilts his head. "Dusty...this isn't funny..." His face pales slightly, looking at the blade-edged turrets. Stormfront sighs softly, "I was not pleased with the change. I would certainly prefer to be back in my time where I am not possibly going to Brigged until Red Alert is sure I am not a spy or working for The Fallen. Aegis stuck this....'watch' on me and the changes you see before you occurred. WHile I am Stormfront, I am also Dust Devil. We share memories and such, but I retain my Prime stature." GAME: Spike FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. You say, "Your...your? I'm sorry, what? I didn't hear... I think you said..." Stormfront says, "I am called Stormfront. I...do not wish to quite discuss the designation that Optimus attempted to leave me with. I was Dust Devil. And I did not wish for you to panic or anything when you can not find him. Bad enough I will have to show myself and deal with the everyone seeing this...change." Spike tilts his head, "So...I obviously met you...now. But did you and I ever...interact...in the future...as 'Stormfront'?" Spike 's eyes narrow. "And if you are putting me on, you are SO getting payback." Stormfront chuckles softly, "Still the same Ol' Spike. And yes we did meet. I am just happy to see you and didn't wish for you to worry." "Optimus...he...left you the matrix, so... in the near future, he's going to...die?" Stormfront raises a hand, "Nothing of the future is for certain. In -A- possible future....things turn out one way. In a dozen others, another thing happens." Spike walks closer to Stormfront and circles Stormy. He mumbles "If this is a prank, you certainly are elaborate..." he points to Stormfront's chest panel. "Just to be sure I'm talking to 'Dust Devil' - you mind opening your chest panel up?" Stormfront tilts his head and after a moment he does as he's asked. Unlike Dusty's chest, Stormfront has a place for the matrix. There is an intersting mix of new and old tech. Spike squints inside and his eyes widen. OK, this is NOT a prank. "Jesus..." He looks at Stromfront and puts his hands to his side. "All right, so... tell me, what's something... something that's NOT like some downloadable fact in the Autobot database, that you can tell me right now that proves you know me?" Stormfront -grins- "Back in the 90s you were in an accident with Bumblebee. Both of you were hurt pretty bad. Your backpack was found but there were missing items. Dust Devil found your journal and kept it. If you give me a moment to access my files, I can probably read you some of the entries. I can at least describe to you the cover...though it was a bit tattered when we found it." Spike tilts his head. He's written so many journals since then. And gotten into so many accidents. The journal wasn't even worth reporting - he never writes sensitive information that could fall into Decepticon hands. It certainly wasn't worth reporting as a loss. Only he knew about it. His jaw gapes. "How did you...?" Stormfront laughs, "I still remember you freaking out about putting an order in for Wheeljack I believe but you had written the password in the journal. I didn't want to admit to taking it. So I pretended to hack into the system." He shakes his head. "It's rather amusing now to think of." Spike blinks...ok, he DOES remember that. "Jesus Christ..." He looks at Stormfront. "Why...how did you come back here? WHY did you come back here?!" Stormfront says, "I was informed that I was needed. Unfortunately Alpha Trion was notoriously bad for divulging critical information unless he deams it necessary and even then, one normally is required to conduct a seance, a few ritual sacrifices before you MIGHT receive the correct translation." GAME: Spike PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike gulps. "What do you mean by 'ritual sacrifices?'" Stormfront smirks, "First born sons...that sort of thing." He then laughs, his deeper voice again traveling through the corridor easily. "Is it truly that hard to believe that it is me Spike? I may have duties and responsibilities of a Prime...but I have not lost my sense of humor." Spike shakes his head. "No, I mean, I can grasp you getting your shit together eventually, and turning into someone that fufills their potential. It's just the time warp thing that's got me confused." He peers at Stormfront. "So...I know Dust Devil and I argue occasionally, but... overall, we remain friends, at least, in this universe, right?" Stormfront says, "Of course...." there's a bit of a clouded look before he returns to the easy smile. "You have saved my life enough times that your great great grandchildren will still make me feel a life debt is in order." Spike smiles. He doesn't ask the inevitable question. When does it happen, and now. He's learned enough not to mess with that. He asks "So... I don't know what you know, but The Fallen is here - do you think that's why they sent you back?" He looks at Stormfront in alarm. "And wait, Dusty! He's on Cyb'tron. How does that even... there're two of you now here?" Stormfront shakes his head, "I was given an emergency message to meet Aegis here after you left Cybertron. So I arrived and went to the meeting point and was given this watch. That's when the temporal energy hit." Spike looks at the watch. You say, "Woah..."" Stormfront snickers Stormfront says, "I was not expecting the changes. Some of which are new even to me in the future..so as I am here, the future is already in flux." Spike squints and rubs his eyes. "So...why did you call me here? Just to scare me? Or is there anything I can do to help you?" Stormfront says, "I didn't want you worry about Dust Devil and searching for him." Spike nods. GAME: Spike FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Spike approaches Stormfront and gives him a brief bro-hug, at least to the point that his armspan can reach. "I don't know how you got here, and if you're pulling my leg, I'm going to be pissed, but I'm glad that in the forseeable future, there's a Dust...Stormfront out there." Stormfront uses a finger to 'GENTLY' mess up Spike's hair. "You should probably head yourself back to bed. I might be able to arm wrestle Optimus in my current form but I still have no wish to upset Carly." Spike yawns. "I'm 50/50 sure this is a dream...I guess I'll know in about 3 hours when I get up and do my run..." He nods to Stormfront. "Maybe I'll see you around." Stormfront nods. "I may have to -borrow- Prime's accomidations for the night at least. My room does not have a recharge berth of the correct dimensions to house me."